


the talk

by red_runner



Series: s7 fix it [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, or more like Voltron: Legendary Queerbait LOL
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Nobody is Dead, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pansexual Coran, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, This is gonna be a series, canon is dead to me, i have a big lance coming out kink, lesbian romelle, romelle is also trans but that doesnt come up until the next fic, s7 doesnt exist, vld is bad at writing so i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_runner/pseuds/red_runner
Summary: Lance snorted, "seems like a thing Keith would do." He suddenly seemed to get a bit nervous, fiddling with his fingers, "uh, hey, Shiro, can I ask you uh...a personal question?""Of course, Lance! Shoot!"He gulped, before sighing, "how.....how did you know you liked boys?"





	the talk

**Author's Note:**

> s7 was bad so I fucked that

They were really going home. 

The others were thrilled, of course, especially Lance. He had always been such a family boy, and Shiro found it quite endearing. But he couldn't but feel anxious about returning home. All that was on his mind was Adam. Adam, Adam, Adam, Adam. What would he think? Would he even be waiting for him on Earth? Would he still be alive? It was just so scary. He knew Keith could feel his anxiety, as he kept giving him concerned, or knowing looks. 

He just couldn't help but to think of day they split. Adam was so right. Adam was always right, of course, exculding his opinion on pineapple pizza. What if Adam thought he looked old? What if Adam didn't like his armlessness? What if he.....moved on? He had been gone from Earth from a really long time....it was possible. He really hoped he hadn't, and he knew that was selfish of him to think. It was really selfish of him to go on the Kerebos mission in the first place! He just....really wanted to be able to hold him....and kiss him again. But he shouldn't be getting his hopes up....Adam probably hates him, or thinks he's dead. 

 

They stopped in a small moon, parking their lions upon it. The team took the opportunity to switch up their pairings; Keith taking Kosmo from Allura (who has estatic to get him off her hands), Allura got Romelle and Coran (he had noticed Romelle had started casually flirting with Allura, which caused a feeling of soladarity rise in his chest), Pidge got Krolia, Hunk got Kaltenecker, and Lance got the space mice and Shiro. 

 

Shiro sat on the side of the bay, playing with the space mice as Lance took the time to clean the back of the Red Lion, which was littered in hay scraps. He sighed tiredly, letting the mice climb on top of him. Lance peaked in, "uh, hey, Shiro?" 

"Yes, Lance? 

"You haven't really talked about your family before...so do you have like....anyone to go back?" 

Shiro chuckled softly, "I might have someone, it depends if he'll have me. As for my family, I broke contact with them awhile ago..."

He noticed Lance frown, "he as in....?"

"Adam, my fiance, er, well, ex-fiance, I suppose."

Lance seemed to get an surprised expression on his face, raising a brow, "you're...?"

"Yeah," Shiro chuckled in amusement, "I hope you don't have a problem with that-"

"No, no, no, no, no! O-of course not! I...I just.....I-I dunno....never expected you to be...?" Lance scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Ah, well, I didn't really think I gave off straight vibes, as I am a disaster." He laughed bleakly.

Lance nervously laughed, "uh...yeah...sorry, I guess."

"It's fine, Lance." He reassured. 

"What was Adam like?" Lance suddenly asked, his voice soft. 

Shiro beamed; "oh, he was beautiful. He was one of the smartest in our class! Not to mention he was a great pilot. He was a bit stand-offish, at first, though. But he warmed up to me, he would almost never stop talking! He was a big nerd, just like Matt, he was totally obsessed with Star Trek and things like that. I mean...he was just so adorable! He would always go on little rambles and y'know I'd just let him...go. I mean I was so head over heels I literally didn't know it! Matt had to bring me to terms with the fact I had a crush, 'you always let him talk for hours and you stare at him like he's a god when he's talking about the dumbest shit, man!' And then I asked him out through a Star Trek reference..... I'm sorry I'm rambling." 

"Uh, no, man it's fine. I know what it's like." Lance mumbled, "you can like....keep going if you want." 

"Oh, really?" Shiro asked, "you don't mind..? Because I could really talk about Adam for hours." He grinned embarrassedly. 

"Of course, man!" 

"Thank you, Lance." 

And so Shiro went on, about how he asked Adam out by using the Vulcan lovers greeting, their first date up on the Garrison roof, their second date where they got into Iverson's computer and changed his desktop screen to a picture of a Minion in lingerie. Then going on and on about just how beautiful Adam ways. He could never get over those stunning brownish gray eyes, his soft dark chocolate hair, his smooth skin, his pencil-paper scent. And then Shiro found himself gushing about their engagement, how he got a specialized wedding ring with the Star Trek symbol on it. How they had planned to make Keith their ring bearer (which Lance found hilarious). 

Finally, he got to their break up.

He didn't know how upset he really was until he actually talked about it; he had started sobbing mid-sentence talking about it. Lance sat next to time as he talked about it, rubbing circles of comfort into his back. He continued to blame himself for it, rambling about how if he had never gone on that damn mission they could be happily married right now. How right Adam really was. How painful all those years as a Galran champion were, and how he thought about Adam everyday. How much of a relief it was to kill Sendak, his abuser slain, once and for all. And Lance just listened, staying quiet. 

After he had finished, Lance offered him a tissue, which he gratefully took."Thank you so much for listening, Lance. It feels so much better to get it all out."

Lance grinned, "that's what I'm here for man."

He chuckled softly, "enough about me, why don't you tell me about your family?"

Lance automatically brightened, his grin widening further. "My families great! I have two sisters, two brothers, two aunt's, a drunk uncle, my beautiful abuelita and a niece and a newphew! Not to mention all my cousins and my amazing parents!"

"Sounds like a hassel during the holidays!" Shiro joked.

He laughed; "of course they are! But I love 'em! Veronica and Raquel are always playing damn pranks on me! They always seem to get Marco on their side, too! Their demons." 

Shiro found himself laughing along with Lance, "you think your siblings are bad? When Keith was little he was always fighting with Adam for my attention. Though, they learned to get along eventually, only after Keith had bitten his hand!"

Lance snorted, "seems like a thing Keith would do." He suddenly seemed to get a bit nervous, fiddling with his fingers, "uh, hey, Shiro, can I ask you uh...a personal question?" 

"Of course, Lance! Shoot!" 

He gulped, before sighing, "how.....how did you know you liked boys?" 

Shiro felt a bit surprised that Lance of all people would ask him this question. But it wasn't like he hadn't been asked this before, Keith had asked him this question after finding out about Adam, only to come out to him after wards (though, Shiro had already gotten an idea that he was, as he was basically Nico do Angelo). "Well, whenever I thought of romance, I never found myself thinking about girls. I also had a big crush on Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker?" Lance half-heartedly giggled. 

"Yeah," he sighed, "if you don't mind me wondering, why do you ask?" 

Lance seemed to become a bit fearful, gazing upon the ground before inhaling and whispering, "I think I like boys too." 

"You do?" 

"Well, I mean I still like girls. I just like boys....too?" He answered nervously, his voice cracking.

"Ah, so you're bisexual? Pansexual? Omnisexual? Polysexual?" Shiro threw terms at him at rapid fire, as a gay, he knew many. 

"Uh... bisexual, I think...fits me best." 

"I see, " he frowned, Lance was trembling. "Lance, you don't have to be scared! This team would accept you, as not many of us are very heterosexual."

Lance looked up, "wait, really?" 

"Yeah, I mean, Romelle has been flirting casually with Allura for awhile now, ever since I've told Coran that liking anybody is usually called pansexual, he's been saying 'Coran, Coran, the pansexual man!', honestly I'm convinced that Allura's pansexual too, since she was staring at Shay alot and said her people where usually open to really 'anything'. Pidge has told me to use 'they, them' pronouns, and that they are ace aro. Hunk says he's open to anything-"

Lance seemed dumbfounded, but was quick to ask, "what about Keith?"

"Bold of you to assume I'd raise a straight." He scoffed jokingly.

"So he's....?"

"Dumb and gay," Shiro raised an eyebrow, "why are you so eager about Keith?"

Lance blushed and looked away. Shiro suddenly felt giddy, "OH MY GOD, YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?!" 

"DON'T TELL THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Lance shrieked. 

"Sorry, I just haven't had anyone that's had a boy crush to talk to, unless you count Coran, but it's kind of depressing, since Alfors dead and all..."

"I knew he liked Alfor," he whispered.

"Anyway, that's honestly adorable. I don't know why I didn't see this before! I mean, Pidge told me you recognized Keith by his hair!" 

Lance blushed embarrassedly, "it's dumb....and kinda cute on him...or whatever." He begrudgingly mumbled. 

"Goddamnit, we really do travel in packs! Remind me to get you all pride flags back on Earth, okay?" 

"Okay," he smiled softly, "uh, thanks Shiro...for like, talking to me and...shit." 

"Your welcome! I'm always happy to talk to you, Lance, you're a delight." 

Lance's smile grew wider, "do you wanna like.....talk about 'boy crushes' or whatever?" 

Shiro grinned from cheek to cheek, "obviously! Tell me all about your crush on Keith! I want to know how someone as nice as you could ever like my edgy baby brother!"


End file.
